Phantasma
by Phantomintraining
Summary: Evangeline has left the world and her child is unknown to be dead or alive to Erik, when he is found in a cemetery by a little girl and Meg, he grows a fondness for the little child he wish he could have. Slowly, they grow an unbreakable bond and something that will shake him to his core, and hers when she realizes as she's older.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the continuation of No One Would Listen! Hope you enjoy!**

Erik looked down at the stone, it read her name, she was lost before he woke. He dreaded to think of what had happened to his child, the snow came down lightly as he left the cemetary. Walking down the street, couples were together, looking happy. _"Erik? What's wrong?"_ Erik turned towards the cemetary quickly, hoping to see Evangeline. Instead a child, with honey colored hair in a black cloak, giggling. When the girl saw him, she smiled, "who is you?" the small child looked up at the solemn man. "Erik," he answered plainly, "who're you?" the girl smiled wickedly, "find me firs, n' I tell you," she said and watched as she scurried off. "Alright, I'm coming to look for you," Erik said, but silence answered him, looking around and listening, he had sensed no presence from the girl. All of a sudden, a weight had jumped him and landed on his back, he looked at the girl astounded. "I foun you! I keep you!" she giggled, "Angie!" a voice called out, "Angelique, where are you?!" when Erik saw who rounded the corner, he froze. "Medgie! You foun me!" Meg Giry, stood there, nearly in tears. "Erik! You're alright!" Meg ran and hugged him. "Medgie?" the girl asked, Meg took the girl, "Angie, you're only five! I thought someone had taken you!" The girl gave an evil giggle.

"Come on Erik, mother would be delighted to know that you are alright," Meg said, Erik followed silently. The girl held his hand, and he stiffened slightly, she smiled at him as she reached up, signalling she wanted to be held. As soon as he picked her up, she fell asleep. "She likes you," Meg said to him, "Evangeline and I were to have a child," Meg turned silent for the rest of the walk. "Meg, did you bring the food?" Antoinette called, "yes mama, but we have a guest," Antoinette came out in an apron, wiping her hands furiously, "who is-?" she froze, "Erik," she hugged him. "I keep him!" Angie yelled and Meg giggled, but then as soon as she pulled him into the parlor, mother and daughter shared a troubled look.

Angie listened intently as Erik told her a story she had made him read to her. "The end," she smiled, "bed time," he said, "I'm not tired," she yawned, Erik smiled. He wished he could be with his, he went to his room after he coaxed her to sleep by singing a lullaby. He threw himself onto the bed, closing his eyes, only to open them again. He threw his jacket off and sat at the desk, "Erik," he looked into the mirror, "Evangeline," he whispered as she wrapped her arms around him. "I've missed you," he said, "Erik, I've missed you to, but I'll be waiting for you, as your eyes close, I am in your heart," she kissed his cheek. Erik's eyes shot open, he felt a light weight on his arm and looked over to see Angie sound asleep. He slowly moved to leave his room and went to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up the next morning, Erik looked to see that in the middle of the night, Angie had crawled into bed with him. Bringing her back to her room, Erik went to the kitchen, "how long was I out?" Erik asked as Meg and her mother came through the door. "Four years," Erik nodded, he had spent a year, living in his cavern, "when did Evangeline die?" Meg nearly cried. "She gave birth and died from the amount of blood," Erik grit his teeth, "did the child survive?" Before the question was answered, Angie came into the room, "I'm hungry," she said. "I wan pancakes," she rubbed her eyes, but seeing Erik, she smiled big and ran to him, holding onto his leg.

"Angeline," Erik said as Meg started breakfast, "Erik," she said simply back, he gave a slight chuckle. "You're so petty, Erik," she said, "petty?" he questioned, " _no,_ petty!" she said looking annoyed. "Pretty, Erik," Antoinette said, sipping her coffee, "yeah!" Angie smiled, "no child," Erik said simply. Angie made a 'come here' gesture to which, he crouched to her level, she slapped him with her small hand, hitting him in the eye. "Angie! Mon Dieu!" Antoinette said, a hand over her heart. "Child, do not do that again," Erik seethed, Angeline's gaze turned to him and changed to a glare that was close to his ice cold one, "I'm not scared of you! If you no love yourself, who will?" Erik stood, "MEANY!" Erik watched after her, looking down where she stood. "Erik," Meg's voice broke his sad trance, "there are some of your things we moved here, I put them in the guest room, go and put them in your room. Breakfast will be ready shortly," Erik headed up to his room, all was quiet. "...Angel, I sorry," Angie's voice came into the hall, "I want my mommy back, an I wan Erik to beve he's petty," Erik listened in, it reminded him of the opera house, and he started to sing.

 _"Wandering child,  
So lost,  
So helpless,  
Yearning for my guidance..."_

 _"Angel or stranger,  
Friend or phantom,  
Who is there, singing?"  
_

 _"Have you forgotten your angel?"_

 _"Angel, speak, I listen,  
Where are you hiding?"_

 _"Too long you've wandered in darkness,  
Far from my fathering gaze,"  
_

 _"My mind doesn't agree,  
(You resist me?)"  
 **"But my/your soul obeys,**_

 _ **Angel of music,  
You/I have listened,  
Turning to find you/me, listening,  
**_

 _ **Angel of music,  
My protector/ Do not shun me,  
Come to me/your strange angel!"**_

She smiled, "mommy and daddy watch over me," Angie smiled, hugging a stuffed bear. Antoinette watched from the shadows, Erik's face turned to a sad one, a hand went to her shoulder, "if only he knew Meg," Meg smiled sadly. "Erik," she called, Erik turned to Meg, "breakfast is ready, we've some guests coming to dinner tonight as well." He nodded, Looking through his stuff, he found his other mask, his red death costume, and while shuffling through other things; he found his music box. After breakfast, Angie went back to bed, Erik went back into his room. Quietly entering her room, he placed the music box on her nightstand, and played it.

Nighttime came quickly for Erik, and Angie was not mad at him anymore, he was glad for that, a knock sounded at the door. Erik got up to get it, "Christine," Erik's voice came out in a whisper. "Erik," she whispered back, "AUNTIE!" Angie screamed, running to hug her, "Angie," a little boy's voice made Erik look down, brown hair and green eyes met his. "Gustave, this is Erik, Erik, meet our son, Gustave DeChaugney," Gustave glared at him, "you're weird," in an instant, he was pushed to the ground, "he's petty!" Gustave got back up, only to get slapped across the face. "Apologize!" she ranted, "sorry," Gustave grumbled, Erik laughed at the girl's behavior. "Angie, Gustave, why don't you two go and play?" Christine suggested, and the two ran off, "I'm sorry about Evangeline," she said. "She was good for you," Raoul said, Erik looked away, he didn't want to talk about it, Evangeline was his and he did what he had done to protect her, yet she was taken from him anyway. "Dinner is ready," Meg called, they all shuffled to the dining room to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik sat next to Angie, she always wanted him around, "Erik, will you stay with me?" she asked, everyone looked over at her strange request, an awkward air filled the room. "Why?" he whispered, "you can protect me," she said, eating her meat, along with mashed potatoes and green beans. "Promise?" she asked him with a mouth full of food, he looked at her uncertainly. "I'll think about it," he smiled, it seemed to satisfy her for now as she ate everything quickly. "You're not very lady-like Angeline," Gustave spat, "Gustave!" Raoul started. "Why would you say that?" she asked, she glared at him coldly, "at least I'm healthy," she crossed her arms, "you won't even eat your greens, may I go now Medgie?" Meg nodded silent. "She certainly has your attitude," Antoinette whispered, "what was that?" Erik asked, "nothing," she said and coughed a bit.

Dinner was soon over, "sorry about Gustave, he will be chastised when he gets home," Christine said, "yes, he needs to relearn his manners," and with that they bid their goodnights. Erik started upstairs, seeing a red headed woman, "Evangeline?" he asked, she was all dressed in white, she motioned for him to follow her and he did. When he got to his room, she sat at the vanity, and smiled at herself, he sat in the chair opposite to her. _"I've missed you,"_ she said, her voice sounded like it was coming from all over and going to her lips. "I miss you," he said, _"Erik, I wanted to thank you for protecting me in the short time we had,"_ he closed his eyes, a silent tear slowly drifted down his face, "but it didn't stop you from dying." She stood, _"the past is the past, I love you, and I knew my time was short, but there is someone you can protect,"_ she said, taking her hand in his, she moved him to Angeline's door."You want me to protect Angeline?" he went to look at her, but she had disappeared.

Erik listened at the door, she walked out and Erik hid in the shadows, following the small child. Angie sat down at the piano, "does the young lady play?" he asked, Angie jumped. "I can try my best," she said and patted the seat next to her, Erik sat down as she started to play, "what's this?"

 _"Just a song in my head,"_

"Go on," she continued, a five year old, who sometimes didn't speak correctly, played beautiful music, simple but beautiful nonetheless. Erik stood, walking and looked out the window, he turned when she started to sing.

 _"I think it's beautiful,  
_ _Beautiful, beautiful notes,  
Beautiful, beautiful sounds,  
Don't you agree?  
It's beautiful,"_

"This girl,"

 _"So very beautiful,"_

"This music,"

 _"Music that calms and controls,"_

"She plays like me,"

 _"Haunting, and lovely, and bold,"_

"She's just five years old," he contemplated, _"five years old!"_ she stopped playing to look at him, confused. He looked at her, then to the doorway, where he saw Evangeline smiling down at the girl, nodding. "My God," he whispered, "my God!" he yelled, she ran and gave him a hug, Meg and Antoinette came to the room. "Angie, why don't go to your room? I'll tell you a story," she smiled and ran off, Erik turned to the two women then.


	4. Chapter 4

_"How did you think I wouldn't guess?"_

Meg and her mother looked away.

 _"_ _Would you have ever let me know?"_

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

 _"Do you all have something to confess?"_

"Erik, we-," Meg tried, he cut her off.

 ** _"I WANT THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW IF SO!"_**

"Why not tell me right away?" he asked dangerously low. Antoinette went to check on Angie, Meg came forward to talk to him.

 _"Once upon another time,  
_ _You loved her and unwillingly left her alone,  
_ _But that's not all you did...  
You left her with a girl,  
Eversince that other time,  
We wished,  
Oh how we wished you'd have known,  
We kept the secret hid,  
The secret was forbid,  
By the girl that was alone,  
For the marriage never known...  
_

 _Just love,"  
_

 _"A girl,"_

 _"Just live,"  
_

 _"My girl,"_

 _"We gave what we could give,  
And took care of what you deserved,"_

Meg touched his shoulder, he had crumpled to the ground in tears, and Meg left him alone to collect himself.

 _"Forgive me,  
_ _I beg you,  
_ _If you can,  
_ _I've brought you nothing but woe..."_

Evangeline touched his hand and he held it to his face _._

 _"Protect her,  
Tell her about the mother she'll never know,  
I'll be with you two,  
But I must go,  
Please,  
Kiss me one last time..."_

Erik leaned forward, tears still streaming down his face as he kissed the angel in front of him. She touched his cheeks lightly as she kissed him, she slowly turned into a orange-ish white glow, as they kissed. When Erik opened his eyes, he looked up to see wisps of her soul going through the ceiling. He looked down to see a rose in his hands, _"here's a rose that will never die,"_ he started to cry more.

"Erik?" he looked up, "why are you crying?" she asked, "I'm just sad, Angie," he couldn't look up at her. "Don't be sad, Erik, I'm here," she hugged him, and he hugged her back, rocking back and forth. "Yes, and I'm so happy you are," he sobbed quietly.


	5. Chapter 5

Angie sat down on the grass, "Erik," she called, he smiled at her, "yes?" he asked back, they sat in the music room as he played and composed. A couple years had passed and Angie was still convinced that the angel of music still talked to the eight year old. She was dressed nicely, because it was Gustave's eleventh birthday, "I don't want to be with Gus," Erik looked at her confused, "who said you had to be?" she looked up from twirling her hair, "Gus," she glared at the piano. "Insolent boy," she spat, Erik chuckled, "that he is," Angie smiled. "I love you, Erik," the little girl smiled, "Love?" he asked, a small smirk stayed in place, "like a dad," she said and Erik nearly slipped up, "then, I love you to," Angie smiled and decided to dance. Christine came over with her family and they had a small party, "looks like puppy love," Raoul smiled at Gustave smiling at Angie, until she smacked him on the head, Erik chuckled. "Looks like you're wrong," Raoul sighed, rolling his eyes, he tried to console his son. Christine and Meg went to tuck in Angie that night, Erik smiled, handing her a doll.

 _"There is a castle on a cloud,_

 _I like to go there in my sleep,_

 _No little boys for me to hate,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud,_

Angie looked over to a wall, to everyone there was a wall, but to Angie, there stood her mom. She smiled and came over to stand next to Erik.

 _"There is a lady all in white,_

 _She holds me and sings a lullaby,_

 _She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_

 _She says:_

 _'Angeline, I love you very much,_

 _She knows a place where no one's lost,_

 _She knows a place where no one cries,_

 _Crying at all is not allowed,_

 _Not in the castle on a cloud..."_

"Angeline, we all love you very much," Erik said, "I know," she said.

~ten years later~

Angie sat in the yard, Meg braided Angeline's curly hair, "when will he be here?" she asked, Meg looked at her, "Gustave?" Angeline sighed, "no, and I don't want him here honestly," everyone believed that Angeline and Gustave are going to be married one day, beside Angeline. Antoinette came out with Meg's baby, "looks like she woke up early," Meg said with a smile, Meg had a beautiful baby girl named Mara and she was expecting another in a month. "We're here!" Christine smiled, Raoul and Gustave behind her, Gustave was a beautiful boy, dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. To Angeline, Gustave was transparent, there was no mystery to that boy, "Erik is busy with Phantasma, you know he wishes he could see you." Angie nodded, "They'll be in town tonight, remember?" Christine said, smiling, "yes," Angie answered happily. Erik rode down the trail on his horse and Angie jumped up happily. As soon as Erik had gotten off the horse, he was tackled to the ground, "Angie!" he chuckled, "I missed you," she whispered. "I've missed you to, Angeline," he smiled, Gustave looked at the scene, wondering why Angeline wasn't as happy to see him. "Angie, why don't we head to the party?" she nodded, "Angeline, you look," Gustave paused looking at her dirty clothes, "delightful," she nodded, as they shortly conversed.

"How have you been on your sword lessons," Erik asked, Gustave scoffed, "ladies don't play with swords," Erik tossed her a rapier. "Shall we see," Gustave took a rapier, "if I win, you stop this swordplay," Angie gave a devilish grin that mirrored Erik's. "We shall see who wins Gustave," and with that they started.


	6. Chapter 6

Angie sat down on the grass, "Erik," she called, he smiled at her, "yes?" he asked back, they sat in the music room as he played and composed. A couple years had passed and Angie was still convinced that the angel of music still talked to the eight year old. She was dressed nicely, because it was Gustave's eleventh birthday, "I don't want to be with Gus," Erik looked at her confused, "who said you had to be?" she looked up from twirling her hair, "Gus," she glared at the piano. "Insolent boy," she spat, Erik chuckled, "that he is," Angie smiled. "I love you, Erik," the little girl smiled, "Love?" he asked, a small smirk stayed in place, "like a dad," she said and Erik nearly slipped up, "then, I love you to," Angie smiled and decided to dance. Christine came over with her family and they had a small party, "looks like puppy love," Raoul smiled at Gustave smiling at Angie, until she smacked him on the head, Erik chuckled. "Looks like you're wrong," Raoul sighed, rolling his eyes, he tried to console his son. Christine and Meg went to tuck in Angie that night, Erik smiled, handing her a doll.

 _"There is a castle on a cloud,_

 _I like to go there in my sleep,_

 _No little boys for me to hate,_

 _Not in my castle on a cloud,_

Angie looked over to a wall, to everyone there was a wall, but to Angie, there stood her mom. She smiled and came over to stand next to Erik.

 _"There is a lady all in white,_

 _She holds me and sings a lullaby,_

 _She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,_

 _She says:_

 _'Angeline, I love you very much,_

 _She knows a place where no one's lost,_

 _She knows a place where no one cries,_

 _Crying at all is not allowed,_

 _Not in the castle on a cloud..."_

"Angeline, we all love you very much," Erik said, "I know," she said.

~ten years later~

Angie sat in the yard, Meg braided Angeline's curly hair, "when will he be here?" she asked, Meg looked at her, "Gustave?" Angeline sighed, "no, and I don't want him here honestly," everyone believed that Angeline and Gustave are going to be married one day, beside Angeline. Antoinette came out with Meg's baby, "looks like she woke up early," Meg said with a smile, Meg had a beautiful baby girl named Mara and she was expecting another in a month. "We're here!" Christine smiled, Raoul and Gustave behind her, Gustave was a beautiful boy, dark brown hair, and dark green eyes. To Angeline, Gustave was transparent, there was no mystery to that boy, "Erik is busy with Phantasma, you know he wishes he could see you." Angie nodded, "They'll be in town tonight, remember?" Christine said, smiling, "yes," Angie answered happily. Erik rode down the trail on his horse and Angie jumped up happily. As soon as Erik had gotten off the horse, he was tackled to the ground, "Angie!" he chuckled, "I missed you," she whispered. "I've missed you to, Angeline," he smiled, Gustave looked at the scene, wondering why Angeline wasn't as happy to see him. "Angie, why don't we head to the party?" she nodded, "Angeline, you look," Gustave paused looking at her dirty clothes, "delightful," she nodded, as they shortly conversed.

"How have you been on your sword lessons," Erik asked, Gustave scoffed, "ladies don't play with swords," Erik tossed her a rapier. "Shall we see," Gustave took a rapier, "if I win, you stop this swordplay," Angie gave a devilish grin that mirrored Erik's. "We shall see who wins Gustave," and with that they started.


End file.
